Little Birthday Boy
Little Birthday Boy is fanfic book of Criminal Case Fanfictions written by Darlene Paguio. It aired on November 24th, 2018 and the book was rated R 13 year old and older. Synopsis On his seventh birthday, Scott Jones' wish for a birthday surprise ends up becoming the biggest surprise of his life. While preparing for tomorrow, his father David Jones' crossover allies come up with their own plans in chances of him earns affections to earn their talents. Meanwhile, his mortal enemies also plans to destroys Scott. Later on, Aku tries a plan of his own- an evil pinata monster that is trying to destroy the everyone. Plot In morning, Darlene Paguio went out until a rocket unleashed invitations. One of the letters land on Darlene who goes to the festival to find proof. On a preparion of Scott’s birthday, she was discussing with Timmy and Jimmy about Scott’s dreams. Meanwhile, having heard from Darlene, Timmy and Jimmy, the Warden decided to have Scott to himself while the Mistress wants Scott. One night, while in prison and Superjail, inmates Lady Elza, Victor Perkins, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt and Clive, Scarlet and Herb Overkill, Evil Wizard and Lord Stingray all finish their own unique plans to destroy the Scott, each of them involving gifts to be opened later. Meanwhile, Black Bellamy and Emperor Krell did seem as the villains. At the same time, Hormone Monsters, Super Drags and Uncle Grandpa decides to makeu their owns. In the way, Manolo, María and Joaquín, Sir Slicer, Finn, Jack, Wreck-It-Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Flint Lockwood all finish their own unique plans with chance of making Scott’s dreams come true, each of them involving gifts to be opened later. Anywhere, Pirate Captain, Pirate with a Scarf and Pythor making their gifts for Scott. In the morning, the city of Ninjago is celebrating the birthday of Scott. The rests of the fan-favorite characters are guests at the festivities. Dying to open his presents, Scott stoop to using X-ray vision goggle to get a sneak peek, but the Neutron reminds them that he have to first serve cake to all their guests. After through the singing and blowing the cake, Scott received several gifts he found; A box of magical objects; pair of Virtual Reality goggles alongside vr inventories and a laptop that can transport Scott into any kind of dimensions as well as to Jones’ horror; a black headset and an iPod deceive filled with downloaded songs; a grappling hook belt; and the Medal of Everlasting Life. Scott was choose to challenge in the race tournament with Warden and Mistress who tried to making Scott lose using weather machine, but the kid was able to win to avoid being killed and injured and he received the trophy and medals. Afterward, Scott received the gift from Krell that was actually Japanese sword and Krell challenge the kid, but Scott foiled the plan by destroying him. Scott received the gifts from both Pirate Captain and Black Bellamy, that was actually pirate hat and bouncing house like Atlantis, even Pirate with a Scarf gave Scott with a back of digging supplies and map to Candied Island. They goes went to the Candied Island with Jimmy, Timmy, Finn, Manolo, Joaquín, Slicer, Ralph and Vanellope, Scott finally found the treasure chest filled with seawater taffies, sugar jewelries, chocolate doubloons, bubblegums and gumballs, lollipops, candied crystals and gems and edible doubloons, but they booty traps entrapped the groups inside where they meet Fix-It-Felix, Jr and Tamora Calhoun who ere inside the volcano as it erupted. The gangs hurriedly get out of the island volcano after one of the mentos falls on the magma lavas that was actually sodas, all out of breath and tattered. Pirate Captain and Black Bellamy were both dragged away by Ralph and others to learn to disciplines and Pirate with a Scarf is blasted off afterward by Finn, Manolo, Joaquín, Slicer, Timmy and Jimmy for causing trouble on Scott. After receiving a box of peckets of the porn feisty monster called Instant Fetish, whom Scott was excited to have a girlfriend, he also received rest of the gifts belong to Hormone Monster, Hormone Mosntress and Super Drags; A sex doll (which Scott was afraid of but finally overcome it by having sex with it) box of sex equipments, sex toys and gadgets, porn clothings, and the box of condoms; and trunk box of drag clothings (such as dresses, bikinis and bras and panties, alongside male stripper costumes) and a box of makeups and jewelries, including Super Drag belt. Instant Fetish swallowed Jones whole after he berated his son for this and Kai took Jones for the while, but Scott was able to reformed the Instant Fetish with Darlyn. Scott are quick to choose a present and settle at birth gifts; rocket boots and A bottle of dangerous chemical compound called PX-41 (whom David Jones traumatically recognized before due to fact when he was turned into a hair, purple, savage monster in twice in his early youths so he drank a to save Scott's life before he get an antidote for himself), which foiled both of their plans. He also settle on one, not realizing that gift is from Bratt. Upon opening the box, he received a action figure, Evil Bratt and package box of Big League Pika-Chews but it revealed that a giant robot comes out, destroying everything, but Scott get rid of it and Bratt’s plan fails. Meanwhile, Bratt and other inmates watch from within the prison as the battles and festivities unfold. When the time comes for the second gift afterward, they choose another gift, but it's from the Overkills; there is nothing in it but a target. Scott see a giant sky message wishing Scott a happy birthday, written by a rocket flying towards it. Scott, Darlyn, and Jimmy, realizing that the lid was a target, move to defuse the rocket, but the best plan involves them re-positioning the target to divert the rocket and evade disaster. The Overkills's plan fails. Scott also received a box of Alchemy potions kit that turned Jones into a frog and a Ouija with Seance so Darlyn asked Timmy to wished that Jones was human again, the wish was granted when Jones was turned into a human again. After heard about Scott was in danger, Pythor rushed to protect him, ended up kicked out. Scott received the Furby-like-a virtual pet, Tattletails. Another, the Evil Wizard’s present is chosen by Scott and there is doll in it that look identical to his father. However, the doll themselves were intended to be voodoo doll with which the Evil Wizard were to torture him but Timmy lift the curse from the doll; this greatly fails as the Scott were actually given the doll. Scott also received amerchandises of Star Lord includes actions figures, comics and costumes, that was his dreams. After all the villains fail, Aku tries a plan of his own involving a possessed piñata in the shape of a donkey. The raining piñatas caused rampaged but Jimmy, Timmy, Kai and Darlyn were able to fight back. As the piñata grows and comes to life, it ruins the party and sends people running for their lives, but the Scott manage to stop his plan with Pythor’s helps and even get some candy as spoils. Though Aku’s plan fails, he contends that his intent was not so much to destroy the girls as it was to crash the party and torture everyone with dental problems associated with excessive sweets. In the end, despite people being in danger and the decor all ruined, all the villains lost. Scott apologize to Pythor, remarking that he just wanted a normal birthday party, but Pythor argue that it was the greatest birthday party ever and said There only way to get revenge. The story ended with Scott and Pythor put a pranks on the villains as they bonding with each other. Trivia The gifts given by the other crossover heroes are: * Timmy Turner- A box of magical objects. * Jimmy Neutron - A pair of Virtual Reality goggles (alongside vr inventories) and a laptop that can transport Scott into any kind of dimensions. * Manolo Sánchez - A black headset and an iPod deceive filled with downloaded songs. * Finn Mertens - Nick the Fury Hyena (who Scott had met before when he was saved him from hunters). * Flint Lockwood - A packet of porn feisty monster called Instant Fetish (but was possessed by Lady Elza's cursed amulet that swallowed Jones whole, digesting and raping, and pooping him out without having him killed instead of being naked due to his clothes were digested so Scott break the Instant Fetish freed from Lady Elza's control) * Hormone Monster and Hormone Mosntress - A sex doll (which Scott was afraid of but finally overcome it by having sex with it) box of sex equipments, sex toys and gadgets, porn clothings, and the box of condoms. * Vedete Champagne, Goldiva and the Super Drags (Donizete "Donny"/ Scarlet Carmesim, Ralph / Safira Cyan and Patrick / Lemon Chiffon) - A trunk box of drag clothings (such as dresses, bikinis and bras and panties, alongside male stripper costumes) and a box of makeups and jewelries, including Super Drag belt. *Pirate Captain - Bouncing house resembles Atlantis *Pirate with a Scarf - A pirate supplies and a map to Candied Island *Wreck-It-Ralph - A toy racer car *Vanellope Von Schweetz- A racer goggles * Uncle Grandpa - Baby Talking Tattletails (whom he and Darlyn had met each other) * Evil Wizard - Voodoo doll that resemble Jones * The Warden - The gifts given by the other crossover villains are: * The Warden and the Mistress - a tournament which they got both lose when Scott was able to win to rece the trophy and medals * Emperor Krell - a Japanese Sword * Black Bellamy - A Pirate hat * Lady Elza - A cursed amulet * Victor "Vector" Perkins - A pair of rocket boots * Eduardo "El Macho" Perez - A bottle of dangerous chemical compound called PX-41 (whom David Jones traumatically recognized before due to fact when he was turned into a hair, purple, savage monster in twice in his early youths so he drank a to save Scott's life before he get an antidote for himself) * Balthazar Bratt and Clive - A action figure, Evil Bratt (which turned into giant robot) and package box of Big League Pika-Chews * Scarlet and Herb Overkill - A bull's eye and a giant missile * Tzekel-Kan - A box of Alchemy potions kit and a Ouija with Seance * Evil Wizard - Voodoo doll that resemble Jones * Pythor P. Chumworth - - A merchandises of Star Lord (actions figures, comics and costumes) * Aku - A piñata (the strangest gift Scott did not notice but it later enlarged and brought to life by the demon) Category:Wattpad Stories Category:Wattpad Wiki Category:Criminal Case Fanfiction Category:Darlene Paguio book